Lots of Random Things I Dont Want In My Profile
by You're Just As Sane As I Am
Summary: Well. Title says all. you can either read it or not. Its nothing to get excited for...though...whatever floats your boat.


**My favorite quotes:**

Whatever women do they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult

I wonder why it is, that young men are always cautioned against bad girls. Anyone can handle a bad girl. It's the good girls men should be warned against.

When you look around and your world is crumbling or when you think no one loves you, your best friend is the one to run to you.

Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes…just be an illusion.

Imagination is more important than knowledge.

Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.

_"If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons?" ~ Anonymous _

_"Have _you_ ever noticed that if you rearranged the letters in mother in law, they come out to Woman Hitler?" ~ Anonymous_

_"I'm not clumsy…the floor just hates me." ~ Anonymous_

_"Don't worry about the world coming to an end today; it's already tomorrow in Australia." ~ Charles Schulz_

_"When angry, count to ten, when very angry, swear." ~ Anonymous _

_"Education is important; school however, is another matter." ~ Anonymous _

_"What happens if you get scared half to death twice?" ~ Anonymous _

_-Stupidity killed the cat. Curiousity was framed. _

_-Some people are alive today, simply because it is illegal to kill them._

_-When in doubt, make up words!_

_-The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese!_

_-You say I'm not cool. Cool is just another word for cold. If I'm not Cold then I'm Hot. I know I'm Hot. Thank You for embracing it!_

_-Flying is simple. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss._

_The newscaster is the person who says "Good evening" and then tells you why it's not._

_A good friend hides me from the cops. A best friend is probably the reason they are after me in the first place._

_A good friend lets me make an idiot of myself in public. A best friend is up there with me making an idiot out of herself too._

_A good friend is only through school/college. A best friend is for life._

**10 Weird facts about me:**

1. I celebrate (mostly mentally and when I know what time it is) 1:11,2:22,3:33,4:44,5:55, 12:34,11:11 and times like that (my family looks at me like I'm crazy)

2. I am mad at Warner Bros becuase they pushed back the date for the 6th Harry Potter movie release

3. I am very afraid of goats, don't ask...unless you really want to know

4. I am obsessed with reading.

5. I get bored and confused easily except with books and stories.

6. I LOVE chocolate and my second-cuz (she's six) once said we weren't best friends anymore because I wanted a piece of chocolate.

7. It takes me FOREVER to figure out names for characters and thats a fact.( My friend thinks I should be blonde...maybe I am underneath the brown...hmmm...I gotta think about that...)

8. It once took me almost 5 minutes to figure out half of 90 was 45.

9. The second Harry Potter book is my least favorite.

10. i actually start laughing out loud when I see something weird and its like deathly quiet or something...

**Favorite Bible Verse: "**And teaching them to obey everything I have commanded you. And surely I am with you always, to the very end of the age." MAtthew 28:20 (New International Version)

**My Stories:**

Sorry for keeping all you lovely reviewers waiting!! The Journal of Alicia Spinnet might go on hold for a while because I'm going through friend troubles and stuff right now...

I just found out that my friend (now ex-friend) doesn't and never did give a damn about me or my bestest friend in the whole world...I know pretty depressing, right?

**Saying thingies:**

The person who said that nothing is impossible never tried slamming a revolving door.

in a world of cheerios, be a frootloop

If you have ever run into a door, copy and paste this in your profile.

If you have ever run into a door and said that you haven't, copy and paste this in your profile.

If you have never broken a bone and are quite surprised by that 'cause you are so clumsy, copy and paste this in your profile.(well I fractured my wrist which isnt breaking it so ha!)

If you think that those stupid kids should give that freakin' Trix rabbit some Trix, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you love Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you love Edward and Bella together, copy and paste this into your profile.

**If you have ever tried to go into the backyard and ran into the glass door that you didn't see, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**There's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and LOSE when it's weird. If you agree, copy this and put it in your profile.**

**Weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is when you don't know what to call someone. Weird is the same as different, which is the same as unique, then weird is good! If you are weird and proud of it, copy this into your profile!**

**If you ever tripped over your own feet, copy this into your profile ( in school i trip over the ground, which is flat, when i get up to throw something away and the trash can is like 10 feet away.)**

**Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them (only some boys)**

**If you've ever had a laughing fit for no reason copy and paste this in to your profile. (about the weirdest things)**

**If you've ever pushed on a door that said pull or vice versa copy and paste this in to your profile.**

**If at one time you misspelled or forgot how to spell a word less than four letters, copy and paste this onto your profile. (it was for a crossword puzzle and the word was ace and i spelled acc...sad rite?)**

**If you have ever fallen up the stairs copy this into your profile**

**If you ever tripped over your own feet, copy ****this**** into your profile**

_**If you've ever threatened your computer, copy and paste this into your profile (it wasnt loading and it was annoying me)**_

**If you have ever run into a door, copy this into your profile.**

**If you hate those obnoxious preppy people PLEASE copy and paste this in your profile.**

**If you're aware that so many people pretend to be something they're not, copy this into your profile.**

**If you've said something that has nothing to do with the current conversation, copy this into your profile.**

_**If you like chocolate put this in your profile...(HAND IT OVER!)**_

_**If you read people's profiles looking for things to copy and paste into your profile, copy and paste this into your profile**_

**If you've been on the computer for hours on end, reading numerous fanfictions, copy this onto your profile, and add your name to this list: danyan, Zutara Lover, Black'n'red'Butterfly, Enrica, I'veComeToTakeYourCheese, Vampire Scooby, Alannaswarrior, Bookworm-Booklover, Jasper's Fangirl, vampirechick123, snow in my coco, Pepa333, SlytherinLuver, Nymphadora1177**

**If you have ever had a crush on a fictional character, copy and paste this on your profile and add your penname and the name(s) of the characters you have crushed on: HollyluvsArty (James Potter, Sirius Black (when he was young), Artemis Fowl) comix-freak (Artemis Fowl (and Arty is my one and only!))scarilyobsessed(Fang, from maximum ride),TwilightNatalia(I had a crush on Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist for like 3 days then I got over it, if that counts), vampirechick123 (Edwrad cullen...even though he is real) snow in my coco (Edward cullen. Sexier than you! and all mine...I wish. I refuse to believe he isn't real.), Pepa333(Draco Malfoy, Edward Cullen, Damon Salvatore), SlytherinLuver(Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Tom Riddle, Edward Cullen) Nymphadora1177(james potter, ron weasley)**

**If you would (but you're not allowed too), live in a bookstore so that you would be the first person to get all the new Twilight books, copy and paste this into your profile and add your name to the list. Leafpool's Loyalty, Skyeheart and Silverwing, Firehawk101, Rainfire, Flamestar211, Firestar's Gal, Poppyleaf, vampirechick123, snow in my coco, Pepa333, SlytherinLuver, Nymphadora1177**

**If you've ever done homework, were reading a story on fanfiction, were writing a story for fanfiction, were talking to a friend, and were watching TV at the same time, copy and paste this into your profile and add your name to the list, Sapphirepaw, Liontide, Arrowwing, Poppyleaf, vampirechick123, snow in my coco, Pepa333, SlytherinLuver, Nymphadora1177**

**If you love , add your name and copy and paste this into your profile. Rainstorm007, Mysterious Miracle, Frostpaw, Crazy Rayne, Alicegirl, Zandylion, Nightmare and Dream, vampirechick123, snow in my coco, Pepa333, SlytherinLuver, Nymphadora1177**

**If you have ever fallen up a flight of stairs, copy this, put it in your profile, and add your name to the list. AnimeKittyCafe, (actually I have) Hyperactivley Bored, Gem W, Bara-Minamino, Tsuyu Mikazuki (I do all the time!), WeaselChick, Celyna ( I fall up the steps to school every time I go up them... sadly...), SSAHC, Koki-chan (Everyday, I think my stairs are cursed), Majickal (over at my mom's friend's house...which was very embarrassing because I almost broke my nose), Neassa (let's not get into it...) Darkecogir (I done it a couple a times)Tora-kun126(sideways, backwards, forwards, up, down, over, and underneath. I've done it all) DiRtY BuBbLe (more than I fall down them, and, also, I cannot figure out how to walk in a straight line ...any ideas?) HollyluvsArty, Super Reader (unfortunatly yes. All the time.)scarily obsessed(i burst a blood vessel in my ankle!owww!),TwilightNatalia(I've fallen up them, down them, around them...you name the direction and I'm sure I've managed it at least once!) vampirechick321, snow in my coco ( falling up is worse than falling down =( TRY IT!!), Pepa333 (I'd rather not talk about it...),SlytherinLuver(it waz very painful but not az bad az falling down stairs), Nymphadora1177(I know sad right?)**

**Random Randomness That I like to Call my Happy Happy happy!!(haha i just now made it up!!)**

Whose cruel idea was it for the word "lisp" to have an s in it?

Borrow money from pessimists - they don't expect to get it back!

Do illiterate people get the full benefit of alphabet soup? (WAT THE HECK DOES THIS MEAN?)

Wouldn't it be fun to make the sticky stuff on envelopes taste like chocolate?

If something goes without saying, why do people say it?

Please note : Christmas is cancelled - apparently you told santa you were good this year ... and he died laughing

Everything here is edible. I am edible, but, that, my children, is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies.

"It's always in the last place you look" Duh! If you had already found it, why would you keep looking?

I've got ADD and magic markers. Oh, the fun I will have!

Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk, and then the rest of it telling us to sit down and shut up.

Whoever said "anything is possible" never tried to slam a revolving door.

Confusion is a term for the stupid.

I am NOT saying your stupid...I'm just implying it.

I was gifted but the psychiatrist took away my powers

Come to the dark side, we have cookies! Me: are they chocolate chip? Dark side: Uhh...sure... Me: COMING THROUGH!!

I ran with scissors and lived! ( i seriously think that one should be put on a t-shirt)

You cry, I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you fall off a cliff ... I laugh even harder

I only have PMS on days that end with a Y

I'm going on a quest, to the deepest, darkest corners of my room, in search of what some would call a "floor" - a long and difficult task awaits me my friends, wish me luck, for I may not return alive

Life isn't passing me by - it's trying to run me over!

Boys are like trees - they take 50yrs to grow up.

It was a case of life and death - now that he's dead I have a life.

**Words to live by**

**-He who laughs last thinks slowest**

**-Who ever said that nothing was impossible clearly never tried to slam a revolving door.**

**-If two wrongs don't make a right, try three**

**-Before you criticize someone walk a mile in their shoes, that way you'll be a mile away and have their shoes.**

-1 out of every 4 people are insane. Look at your three best friends, if it's not them, it's you.

-One day we're going to look back on this, laugh nervously and then change the subject

-We're best friends. You laugh, I laugh. You cry, I cry. You hurt, I hurt. You just off a bridge, damn, I'm gonna miss your dumb ass

-Apparently 1 in 5 people in the world are Chinese. And there are five people in my family so it must be one of them. Either it's my mom or my dad. Or my older brother Collin. Or my other brother Ho-Chan-Chu. I think it's Collin.

-If at first you try and don't succeed, skydiving is not for you.

-My imaginary friend, named Lucienda Pedophileran, thinks that you have serious problems.

-A good friend will bail you out of jail, a best friend will be sitting next to you in your cell going "Let's do it again!"

-A day without light is, well, night

-Don't follow in my footsteps, I tend to walk into walls

-Those who cannot remember the past are going to spend a lot of time in mall parking lots looking for their cars

-Evening News is where they begin with "Good Evening" then proceed to tell you why it isn't

-I can only please on person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow's not looking good, either.

- I love deadlines. I especially like the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by.

-If you're forced to choose between two evils, choose the one you've never tried before.( Or th one with cookies...man these are good!)

-if anyone here is telekinetic, raise my hand

Don't run in the school hall, gliding is more fun!

Everybody wants to go to heaven; but nobody wants to die.

A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing. (MWAHAHAHA!!)

Men are like parking spots, the good ones are taken and the free ones are handicapped.

There are no stupid questions, just stupid people.

What are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?  
'Hold my purse.'

Don't hate yourself in the morning - sleep till noon.

**Therapist = The/rapist... scary thought (eek)**

You laugh now because you're older than me by mere months, but when you're 30 and I'm still 29, who will be laughing then?(Oldies...)

I live in a world full of bunnies and unicorns...but the bunnies are cutting themselves and the unicorns are acting all emo again

You say I'm not cool. But cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it.

The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business!

You're intoxicated by my very presence

I make the cowardly lion look like the terminator!

Boys are like slinkeys, useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs. (except for Edward Cullen, of course)

Thanks Stephenie, now I will NEVER get a man.

"Wal-Mart, do they, like, sell walls there?"

Huh, it figures. All the good guys are taken, vampires, or both.

When it rains on my party, I bust out the slip n' slide.

I agree with the dictionary. gals before guys, partying before studying, and friends before love, success before work!!

I don't obsess! I think intensely.

All the good ones are either gay, married, or **fictional characters** in books or movies.

There are three kinds of people in the world; ones that can count and ones that can't count.(yep three...)

They say "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think the guns help. If you stood there and yelled BANG, I don't think you'd kill to many people.

If you are in love with The Maurauders (maybe minus Peter Pettigrew), paste this in your profile.

_**if there are times where you just wanna annoy someone for the heck of it copy this into your profile**_

_**If you are a person who acts friendly but has an evil mind and is secretly plotting world domination, copy and paste this into your profile.**_

_**If you haven't died yet, copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

_**If you think that the kids should stop chasing Lucky and leave the leprechaun alone, then copy and paste this into your profile.**_

_**If you think Fred should just let Barney have the freakin' Coco Pebbles and stop chasing him, then copy and paste this in your profile.**_

Put this in your profile if you didn't know the Alphabet Song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Baa Baa Black Sheep had the same tune.

_**If you have ever forgotten what you were going to say, right before you say it, copy this into your profile(yes well ...umm...i forgot.)**_

_**Most people would be offended if someone asked them what was wrong with their mind. Copy this into your pro if you would be one of the few people that would answer, "Where to begin?"**_

_**98 percent of the population has a myspace. If you're one of the 2 percent that isn't an emo bastard, copy and paste this in your profile**_

_**93 percent of American teens would have a severe emotional breakdown if someone called them a freak. If you're a part of the 7 percent who would ask the person, "What was your first clue?", copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you've ever walked into a doorway that you could've clearly dodged, you just weren't paying close enough attention, copy and paste this on your profile(how about like all the time?)**_

_**If you have over 300 novels in your room and think its odd people gawk at them, copy this to your profile( I would if my mom doesnt make me give some away and if I didnt loose some)**_

_**If your like Sharpies, penguins, cookies, close friends, and the internet, copy this to your profile.**_

_**If you ever fell off a chair backwards copy this into your profile.**_

_**Ninety-five percent of the kids out there are concerned with being popular and fitting in. If you're part of the five percent who aren't, copy this and paste it on your profile.**_

_**If you've been on the computer for hours on end, reading numerous fanfictions, copy this onto your profile.**_

_**If you've ever asked a really stupid, obvious question, copy and paste this one your profile.**_

_**If you are obsessed with fanfiction copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you've ever had a mad laughing fit for no reason, copy and paste this into your profile.(when it was like dead silent to)**_

_**If your profile is long, copy and paste this on it to make it even longer. :D tehehe!!**_

_**If you are such a loser that you actually read all these 'If you ever blah blah blah, copy this into your profile' things, copy this into your profile.(whoops that would b me huh?)**_

_**If you have ever been poked and made a noise resembling that of a constipated animal, copy and paste this into your profile**_**.**

_**And…if you have ever been kidnapped and nearly eaten by evil flying squirrels before your vampire boyfriend saved you, then you found a flamethrower and vanquished the squirrels shouting "Die, squirrel beasts, die!", copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you seriously want to be a vampire copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you hate those obnoxious snobby people, PLEASE copy this into your profile.(Don't you even get me started!)**_

_**If you almost always have a song stuck in your head, copy and paste this into your profile.**_

_**If you love Harry Potter, Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse Copy this into your profile!**_

_**99.5 percent of teenagers and kids have a myspace and are literally addicted, if you are the 0.5 who thinks myspace is a dumb way to make friends,relationsips,etc. post this onto your profile.(i met a girl whose boyfriend sounded like he was 30 and she hadnt even met him!well except on myspace)**_

_**65 percent of Teenagers spend more time watching TV rather then read, if you are part of the 35 percent who read more that watch TV then cut and paste this to your Profile(**_**Uh...yeah...My punishment is I have to watch TV and I can't read!! They threaten to take my books away1!!)**

If you've thought of killing someone because they asked you what your favorite book was copy and paste this into your profile.

_**The electric chair was invented by a dentist. If you are scared now more than ever of dentists by learning this fact, put this on your profile..**_

_**A friend helps you up when you fall a best friend continues walking while saying, "Walk much dumbass?"**_

_**A friend wipes your tears when your rejected a best friend goes up to him and says, "It's because your gay isn't it?"**_

_**A friend will bail you out of jail. A best friend would be in the cell next to you saying, THAT WAS AWESOME , LETS DO IT AGAIN!!..**_

_**If yoo cant spel too sav yoor lyfe then putt thes in yoor profiele**_

_**If you ever read past two in the morning, copy and paste this to your profile..**_

_**If you have a true friend, copy and paste this into your profile**_

_**If you read people's profiles looking for things to copy and paste into your profile, copy and paste this into your profile)**_

_**If you are absolutely in love with Stephenie Meyer's fictional charater Edward, from twilight, copy and paste this into your profileIf you have ever been so obsessed with something that now everyone is scared of you cuz of it's effects, copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you forgot your phone number when some one asks for it copy this into your profile.(i forgot it when i was calling my house..sad huh?)**_

_**If you and your friends have a nickname, title, or anything else for each other, copy and paste this in your profile.**_

_**If you have ever tripped over air, copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you or someone you know seems to be going for the Worlds Longest Profile award, copy and paste this into your profile.**_

_**If you are obsessed with fanfiction copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you ever heard voices in your head, copy and paste this onto your profile. ((Its okay, most of them are pretty nice!))**_

_**If you're one of those people who get excited when you see just two reviews, paste this into your profile.**_

_**If you are an obsessed fangirl/boy, copy and paste this into your profile. (**_**don't even get me started)**

_**If you easily finish one novel a day, copy this onto your profile.**_

_**If you hear voices of the characters in your head...copy and paste this on your profile.**_

_**If your profile is long, copy and paste this on it to make it even longer**_

_**If you spend multiple hours each day reading or writing or a combination of both...copy and paste this on your profile.**_

_**If u think rock paper scissors solves everything then put this in ur pro!**_

_**If you've ever read/started to read a chapter in a fan fiction, got side-tracked, and forgot to review and realized it after the author posted another chapter, copy and paste this on your profile.**_

_**If you've ever been standing straight up and suddenly fell down for no apparent reason, copy and paste this into your profile.**_

_**If you haven't died yet, copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

_**If you get good grades and still know nothing at all, copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

_**If you love rain, copy and paste this into your profile.**_

_**If you've ever wondered what you are like in another dimension, copy and paste this in your profile.**_

_**If you think the semi-colon is completely usless, stupid, annoying and plotting to destroy the English language as we know it, put this in your pro!**_

_**If you or your best friend is insane copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

_**Ninety-eight percent of teenagers have tried smoking pot. If you're one of the two percent who hasn't, copy this and paste it in your profile.**_

_**If you ever forgotten what you were talking about in a conversation copy and paste this into your profile**_

_**I like cheese. I have seen purple cows. If two gooses are geese, then why aren't two moose meese, or when two foots are feet, why aren't two footballs feetball? Chocolate tastes good. People call me crazy, which I am, but I'm also random! If you're random and proud of it, copy and paste this in your profile!**_

_**If you have ever run into a tree, copy and paste this to your profile!**_

_**If you've ever tripped over a WATCH YOUR STEP SIGN copy this into your pro(**_**hehe, yeah don't ask)**

_**If you have ever zoned out for more than five consecutive minutes, copy this into your profile.(**_**happens everyday. my family has gotten used to it)**

_**If you have your own little world, copy and paste this into your profile**_**.(sigh I love my world. Lots of books there. Lots and lots of em. Edward's there too sighs dreamily)**

_**If you have ever gotten so completely sidetracked in a conversation that you don't remember why you were talking in the first place, copy this into your profile.**_

_**If you've ever talked to yourself, copy and paste this into your profile (I'm pretty much the only one I've ever talked to...my mom calls me anti-social...I've always wondered why. I have very intelluctual conversations with myself)**_

_**If you think that being unique is cooler than being cool, copy this on your (YEAH!!)**_

_**If you enjoy copying and pasting these copy and paste thingys, copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

_**If you have ever stopped to look at something in the middle of a busy street, copy this into your profile**_

_**If at least once a week, someone misspells or mispronounces your last name wrong...copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

**IF YOU'VE EVER LEAPED DOWN THE HALLWAY OF A HOTEL AND TURNED THE CORNER AND SAW PEOPLE STARING AT YOU COPY AND PASTE THIS IN YOUR PROFILE(I do it ALL the time at school and my friends and boyfriend look at me like im a freak...which i am)**

I have the kind of friends that if my house waz burning down, they'd be there making S'mores and hitting on hot firemen."  
"Sarcastic?! ME?! Never!"  
"Sometimes I wonder, 'Why iz that frisbee getting bigger?'... then it hits me."  
"I'd have a longer attention span if so many things weren't...OH! LOOK! SHINY!."  
"A best friend rides in your car no matter how many times you nearly kill them."  
"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you havea thousand reasons to smile."  
"I'm smiling because I'm your sister. I'm laughing because there's nothing you can do about it." If you have a sibling that thinks you are a major menace, put this on ur profile.  
"It's not about being who everyone else wants you to be, it's about being yourself and finding someone who loves every bit of it."  
"Boyz are like purses: cute, full of crap, and can always be replaced."  
"Boyz are like slinkies: stupid, but fun to watch fall down stairs."  
"When every little girl in kindergarten wanted to be a princess, I kinda wanted to be a vampire."  
"Friends ask why you're crying...Best friends already have the shovel ready to bury the loser that made you cry."  
"Unless you've lived my life, DON'T judge me because you don't know, never have and never will know every little thing and detail about me.""I luv my crazy, goofy, stupid, gorgeous, weird, lame, socially challenged friends."  
"I used to be normal until I met those losers I call my best friends."  
"Don't tell God how big your storm is. Tell your storm how big your God is."  
"I smile because you've all finally driven me insane."  
"If you luv something let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't then it never was."  
"Best Friends: Know how stupid you are and still choose to be seen with you in public."  
"I've built a wall, not to block people out but to see who loves me enough to climb over it."  
"A good friend helps you upwhen you fall. A best friend laughs at you and trips you again."  
"There comes a time when you realize who matters, who never did, and who won't anymore. So don't worry about people from your past, there's a reason they didn't make it to your future."  
"Your momma dropped you on your head when you were a baby, didn't she?"  
"Me and You are Friends: You smile, I smile. You hurt, I hurt. You jump off a bridge, well, I'm gonna miss your emails."  
"Damaged people are dangerous because they know they can survive.""Girlz are like phones. We luv to be held and talked to but if you push the wrong button, you'll be disconnected."  
"He said, 'I don't know why you wear a bra. You've got nothing to put in it.' Then she said, 'Well, you wear pants, don't you?'"  
"Sarcasm is not a free service I offer...It's a personality trait."  
"I'm smiling. That alone should scare you."  
"I'm a daughter hiding my depression. I'm a sister making a good impression. I'm the girl sitting next to you. I'm the one asking you to care. I'm your best friend hoping you'll be there." If you have ever had a friend or know someone who had a friend that commited suicide, put this on your profile.  
"Life is like a movie: If you're sad, thats drama. If you're afraid, there's suspense. If you're angry, here's your action. When you look in the mirror, you got horror. Now you're smiling, thats comedy."  
"Although fire dwells within my soul, it cannot melt the ice throughout my heart."  
"When the rest of the world ignores you, I'll still care."  
"Taking over the world is hard."  
"The woman came from the man's ribs. Not his feet to be walked on. Not from his head to be superior, but from the side to be equal. Under the arm to be protected and near the heart to be loved." If you agree that men and women should have equal rights in EVERYTHING, put this on your profile.

Hmm...anything else you would like to know that I haven't put then just ask and I'll post it on here.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

_**If you've ever copied and pasted something onto your profile, copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

**If you've ever walked into a wall because you were looking sideways at a friend, copy this into your profile.**

**If you've ever laughed for 10 minutes straight, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**If you think that people who don't like PJO are crazy/stupid/losers, copy this into yor profile.**

**If you think that people on commercials talk funny or use phrases no human beings would ever say, copy this into your profile.**

**If you talk back to the TV, copy this into your profile.**

If you don't watch Laguna Beach or the O.C. or The Hills religiously, never have, never will, and are proud of it, copy and paste this into your profile

**If you have ever laughed at something that you wouldn't normally laugh at because it was really late at night, copy this into your profile**


End file.
